Prince and princess of the jungle
by Saadi18
Summary: The Princess of Italy Isabella Maria Swan is kidnapped while on a taking a journey to a certain civilization. Their she met Prince Edward of Britain after that what is the big surprise after their journey of love....b a sucky lemon sorry


_Father are we there yet I'm so excited that we came on journey" I said. _

_"Yes my sweet princess Isabella I'm happy when your happy it is a nice to _

_Explore you remind so much of your beloved mother, my wife and queen" _

_My father king Charlie said with a sad expression. I wanted to change the mood because I hated see my father in such a mood. " I can't believe I am going to see the "Mayan" civilization I heard so many stories I can't wait," I said with a beaming smile on my pale face_.

That was the last I remember of my father everything went black and I heard some screaming in the background. I woke up and found myself in some sort of hut it was very dark in this place I could barely see the light coming out of the little cracks in the hut. I tried to get up and found myself following down I was tied up by my feet and my clothing had change. I was in some type of dress it was pretty in away but nothing like my ball dresses back home then it all came back to me. _"Help Help Help please" said the crew members of the ship. Then something strange happen these russet skinned people came running toward me in my father and threw something at my head I just blacked out. _"My father is dead and I was kidnapped," I whispered to myself. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO" I screamed out loud with tears out of my eyes. A beautiful woman open the door and just stared at me in then walked up to me untied my feet, "Thank you " I said to her. "SMACK" I lifted my hand to my now throbbing check she slapped me a princess. Then she started talking to me in a language I was not formal to at all. I looked at her trying to say I didn't understand what she was fucking talking, I was getting pissed so I stood up and Slapped her back. "I am princess Isabella Marie swan soon to be Queen of Italy don't ever talk to me like that" I was so angry I could fell my skin getting hot I Knew I red by now. She just look at me then grabbed me by the head and dragged me out the hut into their village. While she was pulling me I saw glorious looking babies and children playing and women and men smiling they were happy I wish I were. "Let me go" I screamed at the lady. "Juju, mochu, shuna," the women yelled I believe those were names. Three men walked up to the lady and I, one was elderly looking had white long hair but still had a youthful features though, the other was not so old but he had black eyes and the last one was no longer than two years older than me and was quit handsome. I didn't even notice they were staring and talking to one another. To my surprise the youngest man walked up to me and said " sorry to scare it is just your people have killed my people during war so many times we can not handle another loss as such as that one and by the way my name is Jacob but they call me Juju" he finished with a genuine smile I was speechless. "I----ho w do yo you speak English" I was stuttering wow me stuttering what a laugh. " Oh sorry that most took you by surprise" I nodded and he kept going. " Well I am not fool Mayan my mother is white like you and she taught me her language I se you have a accent as well" He said trying to be nice. "Yes I am, "don't tell him the truth I said in my head" Italian it's a lovely place. I said with a smile hopping he didn't see my pause. He nodded and made me go to his hut it was pretty actual and I ended falling to sleep right when I sat on his floor.

It has been a couple of days and I am scared they keep saying I am their sacrifice I don't want to die. They have been very kind though they bathe me feed me even dress me in beautiful clothing but I know its all for my death I can't believe this happen to me I want to go home so badly. I figured out Jacob is half French and his mother die a couple of years back. Then out of nowhere he started acting strange and villagers told me that they had to take him away so I haven't seen him in a awhile but I don't mind. The children are the most kind they teach my some of their words it was hard in the begging because I didn't have a translator but I got use to it then everything changed. "Where are you taking me" I asked in their language. I think they said to the GODS I was so scared I started shacking really hard. "Okay " I sniffled I learned don't talk back to certain or they will kill you. He brought me to this tall palace looking building and opened the door to push me in this candle light room then he left. "Who is there" I heard a velvet voice call out. It made me jump then I ran to the voice and saw the most beautiful man ever he had green emerald piercing eyes and messy bronzy hair that was still neat in a way and his features where died on to die for and had muscular frame.

"Who is here?" I yelled out. I was sick of these people they wanted me to kill a women are they idiotic for fucking rain. Then I heard feet running towards me and then looked up to see a angel staring down at me. She was beautiful she had long wavy brown-Reddish hair and chocolate wide eyes and a cute button nose with beautiful rosy cheeks on her pale skin I knew she wasn't a native right away. "Um Um Hi I am Princess Isabella " the girl whispered and then covered her mouth. "Um is something wrong wait did you say you are _princess_ Isabella" I emphasized on princess. I looked at for a while waiting for answer but she didn't answer. " I am Prince Edward from Britain," I told her trying to make her feel more comfortable she was the only person told here. " Yes I am princess Isabella from Italy", She finally said with the most breathtaking smile. Then she ran and jumped on me and started crying asking no begging me to save her. "Ple please save me I don't want to die please I well do anything" she begged while tears fell down her check onto my chest. I will try we both need to get out of this right when the can't see us we run and run and until they can't found us you hear me" I said quit firmly this Isabella had something about her that just made me want to be with her forever and never let go. "Thank you so much" she said with a scared smile. Then the doors open and the pulled her out of my grapes tied her up and pushed in a circle of tribal dancers. She was crying none stop and then untied her threw a dagger at me for some odd reason they thought I was their god of rain. I picked up the dagger and Looked Isabella in the eye trying to tell her I was going to stab her but I think she understood. "I am not going to hurt you am faking, " I whispered and then she nodded understanding. For some reason god was on are side because other tribal people came attacking the people so I picked Isabella u and ran my fasted and didn't stop until I didn't hear the screams and cries. "Isabella you can you look at me," I said slowly. "Yes thank you Edward " she looked straight in my eyes. Then started raining hard a saw a cave so we went in there. "I will be right back I have to get a fire started" I said all she did was nod. I came back and started burning wood in the cave for it could get room it took awhile but it finally got warm. I felt something touch me so I looked up to see Isabella starring at me. "Are you okay" I asked what a dumb question of course she wasn't. "I wasn't but now you hear I am perfectly fine" she said and the gently brushed her lips to me. "Um you don't have to kiss me I do not want anything in exchange, " I told her feeling a little hurt but I was raised to respect and protect women. " I know I just well wanted to kiss you," she said looking a little embarrassed and her cheeks were so red it was so cute. "Good because I want you," I told her. She smiled and then I kissed her are lips moving in sync with one another. I pushed my lips harder on hers and my tongue pushing threw her bottom and top lip she gave me entrance and are tongues started going in a rhythm with one another and then I broke off needing to breath. I started kissing down he neck and asking her permission to take her dress off. "Isabella we don't have to do this "I told her. "I know I want it with you I am falling for you" she admitted pulling me closer to her. "I love you," I whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she told me. I took her dress and she took my private area cover up thing off. We where both naked I stared at her beautiful body and she had curves at the right places her breast were nice and plump and fit perfectly in my hand. I started kissing her everywhere until I reached her mouth I was right at her entrance all I needed was her permission. Are breathing was so heavy I didn't even notice. She nodded and kissed right when I went in her I stayed as still as possible waiting until she wasn't in so much pain. "I am okay" she said in my ear and started moving her hips for I could to start thrusting in her. I did at first I slowly went up and down then I eventually started thrusting hard in to her I felt her walls tighten up. "Let it go" I told her and shed did." OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Edward I I I love you," she screamed so loudly while shacking hard. I groaned and she moaned. I eventually released in her. "Isabella " I screamed out loud after my release I rolled off her.

I love this man Edward he makes me so happy when things are sad. When he pulled out of me I felt so empty inside that was best feeling I ever had. He rolled off of me and wrapped his arm around my waist and we both feel in a slumber." Wake up love we have to start walking. "One more minute please" I groaned, "Okay I can tell you are not a morning person" he said with a chuckle. I eventually got up and then realized I was naked I felt my cheeks get red out of embarrassment and then to top it off I tripped on my on feet. I was about to embrace my self-form my fall put I felt warm hands grab my waist and pull my up. "Thank you" I whispered. He just laughed and lifted me up on my feet. "It's okay my love" he said with a smile. He still had his hands on my hips and I was embarrassed that I was naked in front of this gorgeous man. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No " I lied and then he gave me that look. "Okay I lied I am just embarrassed because I am naked" I said looking down. He lifted my chin and said," don't ever be embarrass with m e and your body is perfect". "Thank you and I will try," I said with a giggle. Then he kissed my lips not with passion like last time but love.


End file.
